Three Sisters
by flameh
Summary: Separated at birth, Lilystar and her siblings never knew of each other, until Lilystar recieves an ominous prophecy. Now, Lilystar has to find both Daisypelt and Flare and the kin have to band together to fight the evil in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Sisters**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Warriors. In fact, I don't own anything. Boo-hoo DX_

**History**:

Three sisters were born to rogue named Rose. Rose couldn't take care of them anymore so she split them up, two to separate clans, one to a Twoleg. Lily was a tortoiseshell and was left outside of Mistclan, Daisy was a milky white cat and was left outside of Moorclan, and Flare was a ginger cat and was left outside a twoleg nest. They all grew up into strong cats. Lily was the strongest so her destiny was to be Lilystar of Mistclan and she fulfilled her destiny. Daisy was always gentle so she had a kit of her own and decided to become a permanent resident in the nursery helping queens, she grew up to earn the name Daisypelt. Flare was spunky and always wandered throughout the TwolegPlace. She left her original housefolk to roam house to house. Flare's favourite place to stay is with Max, a grey muscular tom and Aqua, a beautiful silver she-cat. Each sister lived their lives believing they had no siblings.

**Plot**:

Lilystar receives a vision showing 3 cats coming together to defeat a great evil in the forest. Lilystar soon discovers that the 3 cats are her and her two sisters. She sets out to bring her sisters back to Mistclan and figure what danger threatens their home.

**Characters**:

**MistClan**:

Leader: Lilystar – a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy: Darksoul – pure black tom

**Apprentice: Shallowpaw**

Medicine Cat: Willowtail – a beautiful light brown she-cat with black flecks

**Apprentice- Diamondpelt**

Warriors:

Lifeclaw- a muscular grey tom with stunning white claws

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Lavenderfrost – a white she-cat with long fur and pale gray streaks along her back

**Apprentice - ****Robinpaw**

Cheetahstreak – a golden tom with dark brown spots and stripes

Grayfire – a pure black she-cat with golden eyes

Lullabywing – a pure white she-cat with a green and a blue eye.

Apprentices:

Shallowpaw - a slim calico she-cat

Diamondpelt – a slim pure white she-cat with black claws

Marshpaw- a muscular brown tabby-tom

**Robinpaw – a white she-cat with calico markings on the top of her head**

Queens-

Silentsoul - a beautiful brown tabby she-cat who is mute.

Kits-

Snowkit – a snow white she-cat

Cloverkit - a black tom with a white tail and ears

Frostkit- a beautiful black she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Elders-

Faintsoul- a pale ginger she-cat

**MoorClan**:

Leader: Sandstar- a muscular tan tom

**Apprentice: Waterpaw**

Deputy: Turquoiseheart – a gentle she-cat with long silver fur

Medicine Cat: Gentlesong- a dark brown she-cat with white stripes

Warriors:

Goldenclaw: a dark ginger she-cat

**Apprentice: Flowerpaw**

Moonshine- a white tom with a grey tail and back and a patch of grey on his head

Mousefrost - a slender white she-cat with black splotches

**Apprentice – Volepaw**

Apprentices:

Waterpaw- a slim black she-cat

Flowerpaw- a white she-cat with ginger markings

Volepaw- a light brown tom

Queens-

Icyclaw- a silver tabby she-cat

Rabbitclaw- a light brown she-cat with dark grey stripes

Daisypelt - milky white cat

Kits-

Crystalkit - a pale ginger she-kit with crystal blue eyes

Silkkit - a pale grey she-kit

Wolfkit – a dark brown tom with grey underfur

Whisperkit – a calico she-cat

Lionkit – a golden tabby tom

**Cats outside clan**:

Flare - a beautiful ginger she-cat

Max - a grey muscular tom

Aqua - a beautiful silver she-cat

Xander - a jet black tom

Sky - a beautiful calico

Isis – dark brown, long-haired she-cat with a shiny golden tail-tip and blue-gray eyes

Cookie – a she-cat with long, creamy brown fur and a white muzzle.


	2. Chapter One

**Three Sisters**

**Thanks to my beta-reader, Mysticstar, for all your help! **

**Chapter 1**

Flare awoke inside her temporary nest. The small she-cat stood up and stretched as her ginger fur rippled over her muscles. She looked over and noticed Aqua was still asleep; her silver friend was snoozing peacefully, curled up in her warm bed.

Flare smiled and decided to go upstairs and find her friend Max. She noticed his dark grey tail disappear behind the kitchen wall. With a playful grin dancing on her maw, she snuck up behind him and pounced on him playfully.

Max shoved her off, his eyes annoyed. Flare tumbled into a chair and laughed at his expression before rising to her paws.

"You know, you ought to watch your back. One day something will sneak up behind you and you won't be ready for it," Flare warned in a taunting voice, her tail flickering behind her. She gave him a toothy grin before stepping forward.

She pushed Max out of the way, his big bulk blocking the bowls of food, and gobbled up some breakfast. She wrinkled her nose at the funny taste.

As Max got up and shook his head, he looked over and saw Flare's telltale ginger tail leaving through the open door. Flare had gone for now.

Now that Flare was outside and getting closer to the forest, she got a strange feeling; a feeling like something was missing. She couldn't quite put a claw on it. After a moment's thought, the young cat shrugged it off and continued along her fence route.

**-x-**

It was only early morning yet Daisypelt already had her paws full with taking care of Icyclaw's and Rabbitclaw's kits. The MoorClan queen always rose early to give the queens a chance to sleep.

Currently, Daisypelt was tumbling around with Rabbitclaw's three kits. She lay on the ground while Lionkit nipped at her ear, Whisperkit nibbled on her tail and Wolfkit was pouncing on her hind paws. She purred loudly, but made sure to keep a close eye on Icyclaw's two wrestling kits.

Silkkit giggled as Crystalkit pounced at her tail, the two sisters giggling as she squirmed around on the mossy floor. Daisypelt sighed and relaxed, knowing the kits were all safe and all was peaceful.

**-x-**

Lilystar was gazing into a misty cloud. The slim tortie could see three shadowy figures standing together as a chill wind picked up, whirling around her. The leader pricked her ears to catch the faint words that were hidden deep within the wind.

'_There will be three of kin, they will fight together against a great danger, and peace shall come._'

Those words continued to echo throughout her dream. Shivers streamed down her back, her mottled brown fur bristling warily.

Suddenly, Lilystar snapped awake. She looked around her den, knowing that once more the dream had ended – but once more it would come to her, the ominous prophecy haunting her.

With a deep sigh, she thought deeply about StarClan's words before rising out of her nest. As Lilystar stepped from her den, she noticed the dawn patrols were returning.

With a troubled smile, she headed for the nursery; she wanted to see how Silentsoul was doing. She was interested on seeing how Silentsoul was raising her three kits while she was mute.

Lilystar walked in and was greeted by three bouncing kits; they pounced repeatedly at her forepaws, their tails whisking through the air.

"Hi Snowkit, Cloverkit, Frostkit," she purred quietly, giving a gentle lick to each kit. Cloverkit, a black and white tom, fell back and rubbed at the spot Lilystar had licked him with an annoyed glint in his eyes, while his sisters watched him with amusement.

After a moment, Frostkit, a small ebony-pelted she-kit with large blue eyes, pounced forward at her brother; she was quickly followed by her sister Snowkit.

A smile touched Lilystar's maw as she watched the kits scuffle around before turning to the queen seated in a mossy den. "Hello Silentsoul," she meowed dipping her head to the queen.

Silentsoul dipped her brown head to return the greeting.

Lilystar looked at the queen, smiling warmly, but the prophecy was still on her mind.

_What could it mean?_ she asked herself silently. _I'll have to talk to Willowtail later,_ she thought, thinking of the medicine cat. She quickly said goodbye and left the nursery with a gentle flick of her tail.

The MistClan leader walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a sparrow for breakfast. She brought it over to her favourite rock right near her den, her tail flickering slowly. She began to eat her sparrow, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Once she was done, she quickly buried the remains before gazing up at the sky. She blinked and saw a cloud formation taking the shape of the three cats. With a startled gasp, she shook her head to clear her mind.

_What could it mean?_ she asked herself once more.


End file.
